Conventionally, in the color deviation (which means that each color does not overlap) adjusting technique of the image processing apparatus, the deviation amount of colors is calculated from a predetermined color deviation amount detecting pattern (hereinafter, referred to as a pattern) formed for each station of four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black, and the color deviation is adjusted and controlled on the basis of information of the amount of color deviation.
In the color deviation adjustment, when a pattern of one color of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black is one set, a plurality of sets are printed, and a pattern detecting process and an adjustment process are repeatedly performed a plurality of times.
The color deviation adjustment is performed at the timing other than that of a printing job of a user according to a predetermined condition, such as when the image processing apparatus is returned from a sleep state or when a predetermined period elapses. Accordingly, the color deviation adjustment process may be performed in the course of performing a process of the currently performed job or may be performed between a job and another job, while the user waits for the completion of the printing job.